Mickey's Soundsational
Mickey's Soundsational, a 2025 film, is the 10th theatrically released animated feature and a theatrically released sequel (Mickey's Soundsational 2000) Film segments The seven "mini-musical" stories are outlined below: ''Peter Pan'' Peter Pan was narrated by Richard Kind Set in London, circa 1900, George and Mary Darling's preparations to attend a party are disrupted by the antics of their boys, John and Michael, acting out a story about Peter Pan and the pirates, told to them by their older sister, Wendy. Their father, who is fed up with the stories that have made his children less practical, angrily declares that Wendy has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them, and it's time for her to grow up and have a room of her own. That night, they are visited in the nursery by Peter Pan himself, who teaches them to fly with the help of his pixie friend, Tinker Bell, and takes them with him to the island of Never Land. A ship of pirates is anchored off Never Land, commanded by Captain Hook with his sidekick, Mr. Smee. Hook boldly plots to take revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand, but he trembles at the presence of a crocodile, which consumed Hook’s hand and is eager to taste the rest of him. Hook also forms a plan to find Peter's hideout using the knowledge of Tiger Lily. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Peter and the Darlings. Tinker Bell, who is very jealous of Pan’s attention to Wendy, persuades the Lost Boys that Pan has ordered them to shoot down Wendy, which Tink refers to as a “Wendy bird”. Tinker Bell's treachery is soon found out, and Peter banishes her. John and Michael set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them, believing them to be the ones responsible for taking the chief's daughter, Tiger Lily. Meanwhile, Peter takes Wendy to see the mermaids. The mischievous mermaids delight in tormenting Wendy but flee in terror at the sight of Hook. Peter and Wendy see that Hook and Smee have captured Tiger Lily, so that they might coerce her into revealing Peter's hideout. Peter and Wendy free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. Hook then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. Wendy and her brothers eventually grow homesick and plan to return home. They invite Peter and the Lost Boys to return to London and be adopted by the Darling parents. The Lost Boys agree, but Peter is so set against growing up that he refuses, presumptuously assuming that all of them will return shortly. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys and the Darlings as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Peter. Tinker Bell learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Peter as it explodes. Peter rescues Tinker Bell from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children before they can be forced to walk the plank. Peter engages Hook in single combat as the children fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Hook and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust, flies it to London with the children aboard. However, the Lost Boys decide to return to Never Land rather than be adopted in London. Mr. and Mrs. Darling return home from the party to find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window. Wendy awakens and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. Mr. Darling, who has softened his position about Wendy staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood. ''After You've Gone'' This segment again featured Benny Goodman and The Goodman Octet as eight anthropomorphized instruments (Piano, Bass, Drums, Clarinet, Trumpet, Trombone, Alto Sax, Tenor Sax) who paraded through a musical playground. ''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' Mickey and the Beanstalk was narrated by David Ogden Stiers Mickey, Donald and Goofy lived in a place called "Happy Valley", which was plagued by a severe drought, after a golden harp who sang to make people happy, was stolen from a nearby castle in Happy Valley. The residents had nothing to eat except one loaf of bread; in a memorable scene the bread was cut into paper-thin slices. After Donald attempted to kill their cow with an axe, Mickey decides to trade the cow for money to buy food. Goofy and Donald are excited that they'll be able to eat until Mickey comes back and reveals he traded in their beloved bovine for magic beans. Thinking that Mickey got tricked, Donald furiously threw the beans and they fell through a hole in the floor. However, it turns out the beans were magic as later that night, a beanstalk sprouted and it carried (and rips apart) their house upward as it grew. Climbing the gigantic beanstalk they entered a magical kingdom of equal scope, and entering the castle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy helped themselves to a sumptuous feast. This roused the ire of Willie the Giant, who is able to transform himself into anything. When they were spotted by Willie, Mickey spotted a fly-swatter and asked Willie to demonstrate his powers, by turning into a fly. Willie initially suggested turning into a pink bunny, but when he agreed to their request, he turned into a pink bunny anyway, and spotted Mickey, Donald and Goofy with the fly-swatter. Disappointed and angry, Willie captured Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and locked them in a box to keep them from causing anymore tricks. Mickey however escaped. It was up to Mickey to find the key and rescue them, with the help of the singing golden harp. Once freed, the hapless heroes returned the golden harp to her rightful place and Happy Valley to its former glory, killing the giant by chopping down the beanstalk (the ending was never seen, but it was mentioned to be a happy ending). ''Little Toot'' This segment is based on the story of the same name by Hardie Gramatky, in which the title protagonist, a small tugboat, wanted to be just like his father Big Toot, but couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. The Andrews Sisters provide the vocals. ''The Little Mermaid'' The Little Mermaid was narrated by Robby Benson Ariel, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, is dissatisfied with life under the sea and curious about the human world. With her best fish friend Flounder, Ariel collects human artifacts and goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle the seagull, who offers very inaccurate knowledge of human culture. She ignores the warnings of her father King Triton and his adviser Sebastian that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden, longing to join the human world and become a human herself. One night, Ariel, Flounder and an unwilling Sebastian travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Eric on a ship, with whom Ariel falls in love. In the ensuing storm the ship is destroyed and Ariel saves the unconscious Eric from drowning. Ariel sings to him, but quickly leaves as soon as he regains consciousness to avoid being discovered. Fascinated by the memory of her voice, Eric vows to find who saved and sang to him, and Ariel vows to find a way to join him and his world. Noticing a change in Ariel's behavior, Triton questions Sebastian about her behavior and learns of her love for Eric. In frustration, Triton confronts Ariel in her grotto, where she and Flounder store human artifacts, and destroys most of the objects with his trident and ends up hurting her feelings. After Triton leaves, a pair of eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, convince Ariel to visit Ursula the sea witch in order to be with Eric. Ursula makes a deal with Ariel to transform her into a human for three days in exchange for Ariel's voice, which Ursula puts in a nautilus shell. Within these three days, Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric; otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. Despite her claims that she's doing this out of the kindness of her heart, Ursula is plotting to use Ariel as a bargaining chip to challenge Triton's right to rule. Ariel is then given human legs and taken to the surface by Flounder and Sebastian. Eric finds Ariel on the beach and takes her to his castle, unaware that she had saved his life earlier, assuming her to be a mute shipwreck survivor. Ariel spends time with Eric, and at the end of the second day, they almost kiss but are thwarted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Angered at their narrow escape, Ursula disguises herself as a beautiful young woman named Vanessa and appears onshore singing with Ariel's voice. Eric recognizes the song and, in her disguise, Ursula casts a hypnotic enchantment on Eric to make him forget about Ariel. The next day, Ariel finds out that Eric will be married to the disguised Ursula. Scuttle discovers that Vanessa is actually Ursula in disguise, and informs Ariel who immediately goes after the wedding barge. Sebastian informs Triton, and Scuttle disrupts the wedding with the help of various animals. In the chaos, the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck is broken, restoring Ariel's voice and breaking Ursula's enchantment over Eric. Realizing that Ariel had saved his life, Eric rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets and Ariel transforms back into a mermaid. Ursula reveals herself and kidnaps Ariel. Furious, Triton confronts Ursula and demands that she release Ariel, but the deal is inviolable. At Ursula's urging, the king agrees to take Ariel's place as Ursula's prisoner. Ariel is released as Triton transforms into a polyp and loses his authority over Atlantica, and Ursula declares herself the new ruler. In frustration, Ariel confronts Ursula and lunges at her. Ursula is about to use the trident destroy her, but Eric throws a harpoon at her and saves Ariel. Just as Ursula attempts to destroy Eric, Ariel attacks Ursula, who accidentally destroys Flotsam and Jetsam. In her rage, Ursula uses the trident to grow into monstrous proportions. Ariel and Eric reunite on the surface just before Ursula grows past and towers over the two. She then gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm with a maelstrom that causes shipwrecks, one of which Eric commandeers. Just as Ursula attempts to destroy Ariel who is trapped in the maelstrom, Eric kills Ursula by running her through the abdomen with the ship's splintered bowsprit. Ursula's power breaks, causing Triton and all the other polyps in Ursula's garden to revert into their original forms. Realizing that Ariel truly loves Eric, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human. Ariel and Eric marry on a ship and depart. ''What's Up, Doc? The story begins when Professor Owl (now voiced by Corey Burton) and his class. As told, Bugs was born on the east of Brooklyn in a local hospital. While in the nursery, he immediately comes to the startling realization that he was "a rabbit in a human world." By the time he begins to walk, he shows an impressive talent for entertainment by successfully playing the "Hungarian Rhapsody" on his toy piano. Some years later, he takes ballet academically and becomes the star pupil. After graduation, Bugs begins to pursue a professional career as a Broadway star (throwing out the script to Life with Father proclaiming it would never be a hit), but only managing to be a chorus boy in three productions, Girl of the Golden Vest, Wearing of the Grin, and Rosie's Cheeks. In all of the shows, he and the chorus sing the same song - "Oh! We're the boys of the chorus. We hope you like our show. We know you're rootin' for us. But, now we have to go." After a performance, he is approached by a producer of an unnamed show. The show's star has become ill, and the producer wants Bugs to take his place. He agrees, but the audience is unimpressed by his performance and he is hooked off stage. Angered at the prospect of resuming work as a chorus boy, Bugs quits show business until he's offered the "right part." That winter, Bugs confines himself to a bench in Central Park. Along with him are a few other out of work actors that appear as caricatures of Al Jolson, Jack Benny, Eddie Cantor, and Bing Crosby. One night Elmer Fudd, while passing through, finds Bugs and offers him a role as his sidekick in his vaudeville act. Bugs accepts, and the two embark on a nationwide tour. The act consists of Elmer telling a joke to Bugs and physically delivering the punchline. After several performances, Bugs becomes bored with the act, and decides to change the routine. So when Elmer sets up the joke, Bugs instead delivers the punchline. This infuriates Elmer who takes out his rifle and holds it at Bugs. Then Bugs nervously asks his famous line: "What's up, doc?" The audience cheers at this, to the surprise of the two and Bugs suggests trying again, which gets the same audience response. Afterward, Bugs receives overwhelming fan response from the act, and attracts the attention of Warner Bros. who sign on both as film stars, and film the title musical number. The story reverts to the present day. Professor Owl looks at his watch and notices that he is show for filming in a film that was written with him in mind. At the filming, it is revealed that the part is chorus boy yet again, much to Bugs' chagrin. ''The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds The Swan Princess was narrated by Scott Weinger and Linda Larkin in live-action sequences, who, with the help of his ventriloquist dummies Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore, told the tale to child actress Jonah Bobo and Livvy Stubenrauch. King William widowed father of newborn Princess Odette, and Queen Uberta widowed mother of young Prince Derek, decide to betroth their children in the hopes of uniting their kingdoms. Rothbart is an evil enchanter who wishes to take William's kingdom for himself, but before he can make his move, he is attacked by William's men. Although banished from the kingdom, Rothbart vows to return. William and Uberta have Odette and Derek meet every summer in the hopes that they'll fall in love. As children this fails miserably, but when the years pass and the two reach adulthood, they do fall in love. Derek declares that the wedding preparations begins, but when he expresses his wish to marry Odette solely for her beauty, she rejects him for good. Odette and William leave Uberta's castle, and they are intercepted by Rothbart, who transforms into a "Great Animal" (a mythological creature with the head of a wolf, the body of a bat, the feet of an eagle, and the tail of a lizard), kidnaps Odette and fatally injures William. Derek arrives on the scene, where William tells him with his dying breath that they were attacked by a "Great Animal", and that Odette is "gone". Believing that Odette is dead, Uberta encourages Derek to find another princess, but he is determined to find Odette. He and his best friend Bromley practice hunting every day in preparation for facing the Great Animal. Elsewhere, Rothbart is keeping Odette at his castle lair at Swan Lake. He has cast a spell that turns Odette into a swan during the day, and she is able to temporarily turn human at night if she is on the lake under moonlight. Every night Rothbart asks Odette to marry him so he can rule William's kingdom legally, but she always refuses. During her captivity, she befriends a turtle named Speed, a frog named Jean-Bob, and Puffin, a puffin bird. Puffin and Odette, in her swan form, fly together to find Derek. By chance they stumble upon Derek in the woods, for he is searching for the Great Animal with Bromley. Derek mistakes Odette for the Great Animal and tries to kill her. The ensuing chase leads Derek to Swan Lake, where he witnesses Odette's change from swan to human when the moon rises. The two share a loving reunion, and Odette explains that the spell can only be broken by a "vow of everlasting love" that's "proven to the world". Derek invites Odette to his mother's ball the following night, in the hopes of declaring to the world of his love for her. Derek leaves just as Rothbart arrives. The enchanter has heard the whole conversation and imprisons Odette in the castle dungeon, along with Bromley whom he had found in the woods. Rothbart, worried about Derek's vow, sends his hag sidekick to the ball disguised as Odette. Odette's friends free her from the dungeon and she flies to Uberta's castle, but she is unable to warn Derek in time. Derek makes the vow to the wrong woman, which causes the spell to start killing Odette. Derek realizes his error and races after Odette back to Swan Lake. Odette transforms back into human just before she dies in Derek's arms. A furious Derek confronts Rothbart, who transforms into the Great Animal. A battle ensues with Rothbart overpowering Derek and nearly killing him. Odette's animal friends return Derek's longbow to him, and Bromley, who has escaped the dungeon, provides Derek with a single arrow. Derek catches it and fires the arrow into Rothbart's heart, killing him. Derek confesses to Odette that he loves her for her courage and kindness, and always had. Odette returns to life, the spell on her broken. The two are married and live happily ever after. This segment featured animation originally intended for Fantasia using the Claude Debussy musical composition Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral, However, by the time Mickey's Soundsational was released Ave Maria was replaced by the new song Hymn of the Worlds, performed by the Scott Weinger and Linda Larkin Singers. However, the original version of the segment still survives. The cast is listed below: *Scott Weinger - Himself; Narrator; Singer (The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds) *Linda Larkin - Himself; Narrator; Singer (The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds) *David Ogden Stiers - Narrator (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *The Andrews Sisters - Singers (Little Toot) *Robby Benson - Narrator (The Little Mermaid) *Benny Goodman - Music composer (After You've Gone) *Corey Burton - Professor Owl (What's Up, Doc?) *Richard Kind - Narrator (Peter Pan) *Albert Brooks - Singer; Narrator *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Singer; Narrator (The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds) *Travis Oates as Piglet Singer; Narrator (The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds) *Tom Kenny as Rabbit Singer; Narrator (The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds) *Craig Ferguson as Owl Singer; Narrator (The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds) *Bud Luckey as Eeyore Singer; Narrator (The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds) *Jonah Bobo - Himself (The Swan Princess) *Livvy Stubenrauch - Herself (The Swan Princess) *Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan *Margaret Kerry as Tinker Bell *Kathryn Beaumont as Wendy Darling *Paul Collins as John Darling *Tommy Luske as Michael Darling *Hans Conried as Captain Hook and George Darling *Heather Angel as Mary Darling *Bill Thompson as Mr. Smee *Corinne Orr as Tiger Lily *Robert Ellis as Cubby *Jeffrey Silver as Nibs *Jonny McGovern as Twins *Stuffy Singer as Slightly *Tony Butala as singing voices *June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry, and Karen Kester as the mermaids: *June Foray as Squaw *Bill Thompson as the other pirates *Candy Candido as the Indian Chief/Big Chief *The Mellomen as the Pirate Chorus and Indians. *Jimmy MacDonald as Mickey Mouse *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck *Pinto Colvig as Goofy *Billy Gilbert as Willie the Giant *Anita Gordon as singing harp *Mel Blanc - Little Toot (sound effects and whistles) (Little Toot) / Bugs Bunny / Al Jolson / Eddie Cantor / Director *Thurl Ravenscroft - Big Toot (sound effects and whistles) (Little Toot) *Jodi Benson as Princess Ariel, and Vanessa *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric *Pat Carroll as Ursula *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Jason Marin as Flounder *Kenneth Mars as King Triton *Buddy Hackett as Scuttle *Ben Wright as Grimsby *Paddi Edwards as Flotsam and Jetsam *Edie McClurg as Carlotta the maid *Kimmy Robertson and Caroline Vasicek as Ariel's Sisters *Will Ryan as Harold the Seahorse *Frank Welker as Max the Sheepdog *Rene Auberjonois as Chef Louis *Arthur Q. Bryan as Elmer Fudd *Richard Bickenbah as Bing Crosby *The Sportsmen Quartet as Vocalist *Michelle Nicastro as Odette *Adrian Zahiri and Larisa Oleynik as young Odette *Howard McGillin as Derek *Adam Wylie and J.D. Daniels as young Derek *Sandy Duncan as Queen Uberta *Jack Palance as Rothbart *John Cleese as Jean-Bob *Steven Wright as Speed *Steve Vinovich as Puffin *Dakin Matthews as King William *Mark Harelik as Lord Rogers *Joel McKinnon Miller as Bromley *James Arrington as Chamberlain Credits 3 Movie 4 Short Flims, except as noted. Segment Live-action scenes * Master of Ceremonies and narrator: ' Albert Brooks * '''Cinematography: ' James Wong Howe Peter Pan * '''Narrator: Richard Kind * Director: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske * Story: Milt Banta, William Cottrell, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Ted Sears, and Ralph Wright * Starring: Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Paul Collins and Tommy Luske * Music: Oliver Wallace, Sammy Fain, Frank Churchill, Sammy Cahn, Ed Penner, Winston Hibler and Ted Sears * Based on the play and novel Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie. After You've Gone * Music composer: Benny Goodman * Director: Jack Kinney Mickey and the Beanstalk * Narrator: David Ogden Stiers * Director: Hamilton Luske and Bill Roberts * Story: Joe Rinaldi, Bill Peet, Homer Brightman and Frank Tashlin * Starring: Walt Disney, Clarence Nash, Pinto Colvig, Billy Gilbert and Anita Gordon * Music: Paul J. Smith and Oliver Wallace * Based on the story Jack and the Beanstalk by Benjamin Tabart. Little Toot * Singers: The Andrews Sisters * Director: Clyde Geronimi * Music: Allie Wrubel * Based on the story of "Little Toot" by Hardie Gramatky. Intermission/''Meet the Soundtrack'' * Narrator: ' Albert Brooks * '''Directors: ' Ben Sharpsteen and David D. Hand * 'Animation: ' Joshua Meador, Art Palmer, Harry Hamsell and George Rowley The Little Mermaid * '''Narrator: Robby Benson * Director: Ron Clements and John Musker * Story: John Musker, Ron Clements, Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Sam Graham and Chris Hubbell * Starring: René Auberjonois, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Jodi Benson, Pat Carroll, Paddi Edwards, Buddy Hackett, Jason Marin, Kenneth Mars, Edie McClurg, Will Ryan, Ben Wright and Samuel E. Wright * Music: Alan Menken * Based on the story The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen. What's Up, Doc? * Narrator: Corey Burton by Professor Owl * Director: Robert McKimson * Story: Warren Foster * Starring: Mel Blanc and Arthur Q. Bryan * Music: Carl Stalling The Swan Princess and Hymn of the Worlds * Narrator: Scott Weinger and Linda Larkin * Director: Richard Rich and Wilfred Jackson * Story: Brian Nissen and Richard Rich (The Swan Princess) Campbell Grant, Arthur Heinemann, and Phil Dike (Hymn of the Worlds) * Starring: Jack Palance, Howard McGillin, Michelle Nicastro, John Cleese, Steven Wright, Steve Vinovich, Sandy Duncan and Mark Harelik * Music: Lex de Azevedo * Based on the ballet Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Peter Pan Category:Make Mine Music Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Melody Time Category:Fantasia Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Swan Princess Category:2025